Cielo's Kitchen
by Mysticflame21
Summary: Tsuna has been handed the opportunity every chef dreams of: a chance of becoming the head chef at one of Gordon Ramsay's restaurant. Can he survive this hardcore competition and his suitors? All27
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just got back from a trip to Canada. C'etait super cool! I sort of just wanna crawl into my bed right now so I won't keep you guys for too long. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

This is the chance of a life-time, one of the biggest competitions in America. It's going to be agony but the rewards will be unbelievable! Becoming the head chef at one of Gordon Ramsay's restaurant is the epitome of the most coveted position in the food industry. So let's see who are the contestants going through this hard core competition?

Blue: Xanxus, Mochida Kensuke, Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mukuro Rokudo

Red: Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Sakura Suzumoto, Chrome Dokuro, Bianchi?, I-pin?, Hana Kurokawa

* * *

Tsuna timidly sat in the van on its way to the start of the competition and meeting the infamous Gordon Ramsay. How had he even landed himself with this golden opportunity? He was 23 years old, a line chef from Louisiana. This opportunity was a miracle and he planned on taking it. However, that didn't stop the anxiousness from bunching up in his stomach.

Holy crap! What if this was just a waste of his time? Caused food poisoning and lead to the doom of Gordon Ramsay? Or even accidentally BURN down the entire restaurant? He had always been quite accident prone, creating a fire in the kitchen once. Tsuna grimaced and facepalmed. That had been quite embarrassing. It wasn't his fault that air was easy to trip over. He had his shoes on quite properly, why thank you very much.

However, food has always been the passion of his life ever since he was a kid. He had helped his mama cook in the kitchen; originally just watching to cleaning vegetables, until he was actually helping his mama cook or bake the food. He had never been a good student, and had always been bullied for being at the bottom of the class. Therefore, he didn't have many friends since his classmates tended to avoid him due to his numerous bullies. Cooking was the only skill where he remotely excels, but the downside was his food made him a prone target to bullies stealing his lunch.

Tsuna stared out the window at the passing scenery to Los Angeles. However his thoughts were interrupted by a coarse loud voice.

* * *

"Aren't you a pretty doll?" a tall fit guy called to a cute brunette. Tsuna mentally groaned. Why are you even talking? We've been stuck in a car for only who knows how long?! This is the real world NOT high school. The real world bully.

"Shut the fuck up and leave her alone," snapped the ravenette next to her.

"Shut up bitch, I wasn't talking to you," he barked back.

"H-hey, let's all c-calm down t-there's no need to cause a fight. L-let's just all introduce ourselves instead," whispered a purple headed girl timidly.

"Hell-," he quieted down suddenly. A guy, who had his hair uniquely shaped similarly to a pineapple, glared him down. "Kfufufufu do you wanna play you imbecile? If you touch a single hair on her head I'll show you paths of hell you've never even dreamed of," he laughed more, grinning quite creepily.

Ahh he was probably related to the girl in some way, all of the characteristics were evident. Protectiveness? Check Similar hair styles? Check Familiar interactions? Check Ding ding ding We have a winner.

"All of you fucking trash should all FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP! You fucking trash aren't going to even get this position but I Xanxus, an executive chef will, so don't even FUCKING bother!" barked a tall black haired male with a harsh scar running along his face. He glared at everyone in the van before taking another sip of wine from the bottle, continuing to cuss many unique insults.

"Hey, hey let's all be nice now. A little friendly competition has never hurt anybody before. We can get through this easily and become friends. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I hope we work well together." This guy was grinning throughout his entire introduction. If this were high school, he'd be the easy going popular jock friends with everyone. However, his smile seemed very artificial, only to create an aura of friendliness.

"M- My name is Chrome Dokuro and I- I've worked as a line chef," whispered the petite girl from earlier quietly. She had a pineapple styled hair with a black eye patch. She was very shy, not even glancing up to stare at anybody and was turning unique shades of red.

"Kfufufufufufufu I'm her childhood friend, Mukuro. If any of you guys bully her, you may not live to see another day." He patted Chrome on the head, whispering "good job Chrome."

"This is all herbivore foolish. I will bite all of you to death for crowding," said a man that was wearing an armband with the large words, 'DISCIPLINE' pinned to his armband. Definitely a man to avoid at all costs.

"Kfufufufu is that a challenge I hear?" Mukuro grinned taking out a large fork shaped item, a trident?

"No need to deal with such herbivore trivialities," Hibari said monotonously while taking out a pair of items?

Oh dear, this was definitely going to be a long car ride with crazy people Tsuna mentally groaned. No more introductions were given, with the unique scene that was unfolding.

* * *

The girls sat closely to each other having a nice seemingly polite conversation averting to the fight that had commenced. However, Yamamoto-san randomly started to enthusiastically ramble about baseball to the silver haired guy sitting next to him. He was oblivious to the man's growing irritation though.

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL OBSESSED IDIOT!" roared the man.

"Maa, Maa no need to get angry. We're all friends here." Yamamoto said before continuing to prattle more about the current news in baseball.

"You piece of shit!" cursed the man reaching into his pockets to retrieve something.

HIEEEE! Was that dynamite? Time to definitely stop and intervene.

"H- hey, let's all be friendly f-for now? We haven't even reached the kitchen yet." Tsuna stuttered.

"Hmph, don't bother me," the silver haired man grumbled.

"Heehee don't worry about me… Oh what's your name?" Yamamoto asked.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can just call me Tsuna," Tsuna said.

"Al-"Yamamoto was interrupted by the gradual stop of the van.

This was it. We've arrived in hell. Hell's Kitchen to be exact.

* * *

Don't be shy and leave a review. I'll give you a croissant. :) So in Canada, I tried Tim Hourton's and I think I gotta stick with my American Dunkin Donuts, please don't hurt me. J'adore Canada. Vive au Canada! Oh dear I'm rambling now. that's what 12 hours on a bus trapped with family does. Have a nice day! (sorry for the crappy francais)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows and especially reviews. I hope you guys are well. The fact summer's going by so fast, is quite terrifying. I should probably start my assigned summer hw…nah. If you guys ever want to ask about my stories, or just follow me (wink wink), my tumblr is **lazysleepingnerd**.

* * *

The infamous Gordon Ramsay greeted them at the front of the restaurant; the signature crinkly eyebrows hadn't made an occurrence since nobody had pissed him off yet. He actually seemed quite welcoming and friendly, the epitome of a sleeping demon.

"Hello everybody. I hope you had a nice ride, because the rest of the trip isn't going to be quite as peaceful."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Xanxus roared.

"You want me to remain WITH THESE FUCKING TRASH IN A CONTAINED SMALL AREA AGAIN!"

"Well yes, you're going to calmly get the fuck back into the car and have a nice peaceful ride to the theater," Gordon Ramsay replied sternly, with the crease in the forehead appearing steadily.

Tsuna mentally scoffed, the trip hadn't even been peaceful between two fighting maniacs. It was as if he had been trapped in a zoo with starved animals.

"Well to start things off how about we start things off nicely by going to see a movie at one of Los Angeles' most VIP THEATERS.'

It was annoying that they kept being thrown back and forth and not actually cooking (or starting the competition), but one usually complies with Gordon Ramsay's wishes.

* * *

The entire theater appeared to have been reserved for the group. Tsuna was shocked by the classiness of the theater.

It was like high school all over again, scene: cafeteria, objective: finding where to sit.

Hibari and Xanxus had already decisively decided to sit in isolation. Mochida was a douche, a definite no. The girls had already grouped, sitting together.

"Ah, Tsuna! Come and sit next to me!" Yamamoto called. _Saved by a friend_ Tsuna rushed over to the seat, smiling. Admittedly, sitting next to an irritated cursing Gokudera, who had purposely distanced himself, wasn't exactly a positive element but better than risking his life by sitting next to Hibari. Tsuna would practically by the sacrificial lamb, all bound and seasoned ready to be cooked.

The movie started once everyone was relatively settled down.

"Hello! It's Haru Miura-desu! I may just be a culinary student, but I have the skill to kick ass. In my free time, I like to go to the café with a friend and try new cakes."

"Yo, wassup? Mochida Kensuke in the house! You guys better be ready to waste a few weeks of your life, because Imma be taking this position. I wouldn't blame you for running away now, and ladies I'm single! I'm in this competition so I'll be able to support my baby girl right here. Mochida was sitting on a brand new couch, lifting up a crying infant. In the distance a faint _KENSUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER!_ Well guys get ready for me to kick your asses."

Tsuna cringed at the blatant lies and attempted failure of a gangster voice in the video. It was watching a spoilt brat, aiming for sympathy and badass, ending with pathetic. It wasn't even an introduction, no new knowledge was learned.

"I'm Hibari. First name irrelevant. I'm a carnivore and all of you are herbivores. No crowding or you'll be bitten to death. Don't break the rules or you'll be bitten to death. I'm a head chef." A brief introduction that fit Hibari's personality. Tsuna mentally giggled.

Xanxus appeared on the screen, dressed professionally.

"Hello everyone. I'm Xanxus Vongola, one of the heirs to the Vongola Corporation. However, I'm not inheriting so I'm in this fucking competition just as all of you trash are. I've been the sous chef at a renowned restaurant, so be prepared to be annihilated."

It was dead silent in the theater. Vongola was one of the largest corporations around with many hotel and restaurant didn't act like pompous elite, not the politest, yet still down to earth. There were rumors of an illegitimate heir to the company though, so it could be…?

* * *

The next video clip started before the trail of thought could continue.

"Maa, maa. It's Yamamoto Takeshi. I love playing baseball. I work as a cook at my dad's food truck: TakeSushi. I wish to win this competition so I can help support my dad. It's been tough ever since my mom died." Yamamoto looked away for a second. "Well, I'm sure all of you guys are also great competitors so let's keep this fair and have fun, neh?" Tsuna pat Yamamoto's back.

"You're a good person, Yamamoto-san." Yamamoto smiled, though it didn't seem genuine.

"Aren't we all?" Tsuna decided to leave the topic alone. Gokudera scoffed next to them.

"Greetings, my name is Hana Kurokawa. I'm a talented chef and I'll prove it, by winning this competition. The position will launch me to true glory from my current dismal position as a line chef. You monkeys better not get in my way."

 _Oh no._ "H-Hi m-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, b-but you can just call me Tsuna. I-I've never really worked professionally as a chef, but I've worked as a waiter at a restaurant? For a short- term though, since they got tired of all the broken plates…My clumsiness has improved though, so don't worry! I wish to win this competition because I love cooking. It's my life's greatest passion."  
Tsuna groaned, oh how naïve that video was. If he knew of all the experienced chefs he'd need to compete with, he would have never bothered auditioning.

"Tsuna! You're so cute!" Yamamoto said cheerfully pulling at his cheeks.

"You barely look like you've gone through puberty."

"Yamamto, please stop."

"But it's so fun!" Yamamoto continued pulling his cheeks, smiling genuinely.

"I'm glad you're truly happy now. Yamamoto-san please don't force yourself to be happy all the time. I also apologize if I'm being too forward with my words."

Yamamoto looked taken aback by Tsuna's words, suddenly stopping pulling and frowned suddenly. There was a pause, and then he let out a glowing smile while ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"You're truly interesting Tsuna."

The video finished but suddenly the screen was turning, and the group was met by a screaming crowd.

Gordon Ramsay stepped in front of the screen, like a lion waiting for his prey to jump into his vicious jaws.

"I hope you enjoyed the slight break, because now the fun will truly start."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of cooking so far guys! This chapter was definitely very dialoguey. The competition will truly start in the next chapter.

Would you guys feel more comfortable if I made Gordon Ramsay one of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters? I could make him Lal Mirch or Reborn instead. Additionally, any suggestions on who exactly should be on the girls' team? I'm truly debating whether Bianchi should be in it.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Cake will be given for reviews! (or else imma go on strike!) Though make sure you still eat your veggies, especially carrots! They're good for your vision!


End file.
